You Became My Wife
by RON-IS-MINE-4-EVER
Summary: This takes place a little while after "I Love You Too," which is another story Tatortot wrote. It's kind of romantic, might be a little cheezy, but it's just three weeks after Ron and Hermione 'reunite' from eight years of being alone. ENJOY!!!


".You had become my wife."  
  
By Tatortot  
  
A/N This takes place three weeks after "I Love You, Too."  
  
Hermione lied in bed, unable to sleep for hours one night. She turned over on her side and saw Ron sleeping silently beside her.  
  
She scooted herself closer to him until she could sniff the air and smell the familiar scent on Ron. She sniffed again and the scent became stronger. The scent of sugar and vanilla mixed in with new, freshly washed robes.  
  
She turned back on her right side and looked out the window. She quickly got up and opened it. Hermione moved over and opened the screen door that led to the deck. As silently as she could, she stepped outside, leaving the door open. She took a few more quiet steps and leaned against the railing.  
  
Just then, a little bird flew over and landed next to Hermione on the railing. She reached her hand out to stroke it, and when she had barely moved, the bird took off. Hermione watched as it flew down and landed in a tree. She couldn't see the bird anymore, so she looked up at the sky.  
  
After about five minutes of staring hopelessly up at the stars, she felt someone walk out and stand beside her.  
  
Without looking down, she whispered, "Hello Ron."  
  
How she knew it was him, he never knew, but it was because she recognized his soft presence and she could smell that vanilla again.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. She finally looked down from the sky and found Ron's eyes.  
  
"I missed you." He said. "I'm so glad we found each other that day."  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"It's a nice night," Ron said, looking up at the stars and moon.  
  
Hermione agreed. She thought, It'd be nice to sleep out here.  
  
As if reading her mind, Ron took out his wand and pointed it at the bed inside. "Mobiliarbus!" he said. The bed rose a few inches off the ground and drifted sideways out the door and landed with a soft thump next to Ron and Hermione.  
  
The two of them got on the bed and they sat there looking into each other's eyes for a long time. Hermione was the first to move. She quickly lied down and covered herself up. When Ron had done the same, she said, "Good night."  
  
"'Night."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning, Hermione was awoken by the screen door. She looked up and saw Ron walking out with a tray in his hands. She shifted her pillows around, then sat up.  
  
"'Morning, Mione," Ron said.  
  
Hermione nodded. Ron set the tray down on her lap and she looked to see her favorite breakfast: scrambled eggs, toast with homemade raspberry jelly, and sausage with syrup on it. She smiled as she picked up her glass of orange juice with crushed ice. She took a sip and it was so delicious that she ended up taking a long drink. The juice was homemade, too.  
  
When she was finished eating, she got dressed and was about to start on some work that she brought home, when Godric flew in the window with a letter in its beak. Godric was Hermione's owl and she quickly grabbed the letter as he nipped her ear affectionately. She tore it open and read:  
  
Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
I hope you get this before Monday because that would be bad. I just got your letter and no, Hermione, I didn't get hit by the bludger that bad. My arm is in perfect condition now, so be happy. And no, Ron, I am not mad about the re-match. After all, Lynch was hurt badly, just like his father always did.  
  
Anyways, since Godric was here already, I decided not to make Hallie take a long trip. She wasn't up to it, after she delivered a letter to Charlie in Romania. So. We're having this big, get-together thing on Monday and all of the Weasleys are coming.  
  
Of course, you guys should, too, because you are family, and thinking about how long it has been since we've seen you, we had to do this.  
  
If you're coming, be at the Leaky Cauldron at 5:30 Monday night. We already reserved the large private room in the back. Room number 4, if you come before we get there.  
  
Love, Harry  
  
P.S. Hermione, you can bring your parents if you want. Arthur probably misses them! (  
  
When Hermione was done, she handed the letter to Ron who read it rather quickly.  
  
"Are we going to be able to make it?" Hermione asked as he set the letter down.  
  
"Er-Yeah. Of-of course." There was something wrong with Ron, Hermione knew him too well.  
  
"What's on your mind?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Nuh-Nothing. Nothing at all." Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"Well-er I kind of had plans. But er-we-I can do that later."  
  
Hermione knew better than to ask him what his plans were. She smiled at him, then quickly got a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote back saying that they would make it.  
  
When she finished, she allowed Godric one more bite of Ron's toast before sending her off to Harry's again.  
  
Hermione watched as he flew farther away until she could see no more than a spec. She turned around to see Ron sitting on the table. He looked as if he was thinking hard. Really hard. That was unusual for Ron, but Hermione knew the look too well. She has had it on her face only too many times to count.  
  
She didn't ask him what he was thinking, because she had the feeling that she wasn't supposed to. She left him to his thinking, because whenever she thought hard, she hated to be interrupted.  
  
Hermione left the room with a sigh and sat down in her office at home. She looked around at her organized desk and remembered doing the same thing three weeks earlier. She thought back at how much she had missed Ron. She remembered how alone and empty she felt inside.  
  
She quickly brushed that out of her mind, and her concentration went to her work. It wasn't like Hermione to take a vacation day, but to take one and not work at home!  
  
Whoa. She thought. That would be awful!  
  
She picked up the parchment that she was working on yesterday. "Hmph." She said aloud, scanning the page very intently. She quickly picked up her quill and started working.  
  
The Waylers were killed last Thursday. I was there. I watched it happen. I remember back to it, although it wasn't that long ago. It was horrible the way she screamed as I quickly looked away when Mrs. Wayler was murdered. I then captured Peter Pettrigew. Yes, Peter Pettrigew. He never died. I have known that since I was thirteen. I brought him immediately to the Azkaban guards. I believe they did their kiss already. Sirius Black is innocent. Peter faked his own death. I know this. I believe. I think you should listen. I know what I'm doing. I know that Mr. Wayler.  
  
When Hermione finished, she picked it up and looked at it. "It looks good." She thought aloud, "Really good. I believe Mr. Robertson will be proud-" she added, "-again."  
  
Mr. Robertson is Hermione's boss. He was in a good part of the Ministry of Magic. His daughter, Missy, is also in the Ministry of Magic. She worked as an Auror with Hermione. They are really good friends now. The Robertsons are really good people.  
  
After reading over her essay three times, Hermione got up and left to the kitchen to find Ron exactly how she had left him except his face was in his hands and his hair was standing on end as though he had ran his hands through it many times.  
  
"Er-Ron?" As if surprised to hear a voice, Ron lifted his head up and looked around until he saw Hermione.  
  
"Hmph?"  
  
"Didn't mean to both-"  
  
Ron interrupted. "Wait-let me think." He held up his hand.  
  
"I thought you were doing that already." Hermione said.  
  
About five minutes later, Ron spoke again. "Let's go out today. How about we go to Diagon Alley."  
  
"Sure! I need more parchment anyway. That essay, that was no essay. That was 14 more inches than Mr. Robertson asked for! I hope he doesn't mind."  
  
  
  
Instead of going back home, Ron and Hermione decided to stay the weekend in a room at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
On Monday morning, Ron and Hermione quickly got dressed and decided to take a stroll in Diagon Alley.  
  
Hermione bought new robes for the two of them, and she had to yell to get Ron's attention from staring with his mouth open in front of the store window at the Golden Eagle 2000.  
  
"Besides," she added. "It's 690 Galleons anyway! That's about the price of two Firebolts!"  
  
"Yeah, well It's a lot better than a Firebolt, and it was Ten years ago when the Firebolt was a good broom anyways!  
  
"Thirteen and a half," Hermione corrected.  
  
"Yes-Exactly!"  
  
"Ron, I don't want to fight. I love you too much to have you spend all of that money on a broomstick, so can we please just drop it and have a good time?"  
  
"Okay. You're right."  
  
After lunch, they were walking up to the Leaky Cauldron when something flew over and landed on Ron's head.  
  
"ARRRRGH!" he yelled as it bit his ear hard.  
  
When it started to peck at his head, Hermione looked up and shrieked, "It's Hallie!"  
  
She quickly reached up and grabbed the letter off of Hallie's foot, and opened it up. When she was finished, Ron, who was still rubbing his head in pain, asked, "What's it say?"  
  
"It isn't much. It just says okay and they understand. They said they'll see us on Monday."  
  
Ron nodded. "'K."  
  
Later that evening, around 5:00, Harry and Ginny walked in the front doors to the Leaky Cauldron. They sat down in the private room in the back and waited for everybody to arrive.  
  
Fred, Alicia, and their daughter Emma came not too long later, and George came with a pregnant Katie and their son Jacob. At 5:20, Percy and Penelope walked into room number 4 with their three kids Jason, William, and Sara.  
  
By 5:45, Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Melanie (Charlie's fiancé,) Bill, Julia (Bill's wife,) and their daughters Danielle and Lucy were all seated at the table.  
  
They ate happily and Percy couldn't stop mentioning loudly how wonderful it is to be Minister of Magic.  
  
Harry and Ron had their own discussion of broomsticks and Quidditch. Harry was the Seeker for England, and Ron was just fascinated by it.  
  
"So you don't have a Golden Eagle 2000?"  
  
"No. Why?" Harry asked Ron suspiciously.  
  
"Oh. I was just wondering because Hermione wouldn't let me buy one today. And I figured if you had one, you'd let my try it out."  
  
As 8:00 drew nearer everybody bid good night and thank you to the others, and left with a swish of their cloak (unless they had kids.) After Harry and Ginny disapparated, Ron and Hermione packed up their weekend's bag, and headed toward home.  
  
* * * * * ** * * ** * *  
  
On Christmas evening a week later, Ron took Hermione out to eat at her favorite place: The Leaking Pot. They had dinner there in an empty room lit by candles. What was good about the Leaking Pot is that you can order whatever you want, however you want, and what you want in it.  
  
Ron was craving spaghetti, but he was horrible at eating that without slurping, so he decided to order steak and a peanut butter and pineapple sandwich with cucumber and apple salad. Hermione, however, ordered a ham and bacon sandwich and a bowl of cream of mushroom soup.  
  
After dinner, Hermione stood up and was about to leave, when she saw Ron getting down on his knees. He held her hand and pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket. He read:  
  
"To my dear friend Hermione,  
  
I've called you friend for now too long, So I hope you aren't bothered, If from now and forever, In my heart you are heard.  
  
I've loved you differently, now too long, So I hope it won't trouble you, If from now and forever, In my arms, you'll be new.  
  
I've thought of you for now too long, So I hope you won't mind, If from now and forever, I am more kind than kind.  
  
I've wondered this for now too long, So I hope you wouldn't care, If from now and forever, A big life, we would share.  
  
I've called you friend for now too long, So I hope this wouldn't harm your life, If from now and forever, You had become my wife."  
  
When he finished, he folded the parchment back up, and pocketed it. Instead of pulling his hand out of his pocket empty, he pulled out a small, black gift box. He opened it to show Hermione a three-carat diamond ring.  
  
He then said, "Will you marry me?"  
  
He had barely closed his mouth when Hermione's eyes watered and she dropped onto the floor on her knees and gave Ron a hug.  
  
"Yes---" sniff "---Yes! Ron! I will marry you!"  
  
Ron pulled the ring out of the box and put it on Hermione's finger. They got up and Hermione kissed him.  
  
"You don't know how many times I dreamed about you asking me that! You don't know."  
  
THE END  
  
Okay. That really stinked!!! Tell me how bad it was. Not as realistic, I think. Well, it'd still be nice to get some reviews, good or bad!! ~Tatortot 


End file.
